This invention relates to a ski boot. More particularly, it relates to a ski boot having a tongue which is adjustably deflectable to permit the skier to lean forward while wearing the boot.
With ski boots of this type, the tongue is designed in such a way that it can be deflected relative to the stiff shell of the boot when loaded or stressed in the lengthwise direction of the boot such as when the skier leans forward. In the prior art, this deflection movement is facilitated by transversely extending ribs formed in the tongue (WO No. 81/00507). Such elastic deflectability of the tongue permits the skier to lean forward, that is to say, the thigh can move forward toward the tip of the boot. However, the yieldingness of the tongue depends upon its own construction, and cannot be adjusted to the skills and preference of the individual skier.
It is known, furthermore, to construct the front part of the shank of a ski boot in two parts, and to connect the two parts with each other via adjustment mechanisms (EP-OS No. 0071055). The position of the two parts relative to each other can be changed by means of such adjustment mechanisms so as to permit the boot to adapt to the anatomy of the lower leg of the person wearing the ski boot. After the two parts have been adjusted in their positions relative to each other, such parts remain fixed relative to each other, and are jointly swivelled in the direction of the tip of the boot when the skier assumes a leaning forward stance.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention is to provide a ski boot in which the degree of yieldingness of the tongue can be adjusted in a simple manner to provide a desired movement of the tongue when the skier leans forward, without changing the construction of the boot.
Another object of the invention is to provide a ski boot having means for selecting several different degrees of yieldingness of the tongue when the skier leans forward.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a ski boot having a device which the skier can adjust for the desired amount of deflection of the tongue when the skier leans forward, which adjustment can be made quickly and as required to meet particular circumstances.